kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Merchandise/Audio
Drama CDs Hiei's Curry 比叡、カレーを作る (Hiei, Karē o Tsukuru, lit. Hiei makes curry) *Drama CD 1 *Seiyuu: Touyama Nao *Features the Kongou Class & Takao Class class ships with curry *Nicknamed "One Nao Show" as one seiyuu voices them all. *Bundled with the side:Kongou manga. *Bundled with the KanColle Journal compilation **Rerecorded version *Translated VN-style below or left as audio on soundcloud with an illustrated translation Akatsuki's Dream 暁の夢 (Akatsuki no Yume, a.k.a. Dreams of Dawn) *Drama CD 2 *Seiyuu: Suzaki Aya & Miyagawa Wakana * Features the Akatsuki Class, Houshou, Mogami, the Chitose Class, Michishio, & Asashio. * Translated VN-style below Vocal Collections KanColle Vocal Collection Volume 1 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- 艦娘想歌【壱】 (Kantai Collection -KanColle- Kanmusume Omoiuta Ichi) * Artists: Nomizu Iori, Fujita Saki, & Suzaki Aya * Publisher: Kadokawa Games * Released August 3, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp * Track 1: On the Dawn's Horizon ** 暁の水平線に (Akatsuki no Suiheisen Ni) ** Seiyuu: Nomizu Iori & Fujita Saki as Akagi & Shoukaku (Ikkousen Kikan Ni-dai) * Track 2: Morning at the Naval Base ** 鎮守府の朝 (Chinjufu No Asa) ** Seiyuu: Suzaki Aya as the Akatsuki Class (Dai Roku Kuchikutai) * Track 3: instrumental version of track 1 * Track 4: instrumental version of track 2 KanColle Vocal Collection Volume 2 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- 艦娘想歌【弐】 (Kantai Collection -KanColle- Kanmusume Omoiuta Ni) * Artists: Sakura Ayane & Touyama Nao * Publisher: Kadokawa Games * Release: August 3, 2014 ** Purchasable on: Amazon.co.jp * Track 1: The Splendid 2nd Torpedo Division ** 華の二水戦 (Hana No Nisuisen) ** Seiyuu: Sakura Ayane as the Sendai Class (Jintsuu+Sendai-gata Shimai) * Track 2: Our Bond with the Admiral ** 提督との絆 (Teitoku to no Kizuna) ** Seiyuu: Touyama Nao as the Kongou Class (Kongou-gata Yon Shimai) * Track 3: instrumental version of track 1 * Track 4: instrumental version of track 2 KanColle Vocal Collection Volume 3 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- 艦娘想歌【参】 (Kantai Collection -KanColle- Kanmusu Omoiuta San) *Artists: Iguchi Yuka *Publisher: Kadokawa Games *Track 1: Cape Kaga * Release: March 29, 2016 ** Purchasable on: TBA **加賀岬 (Kaga Misaki) **Seiyuu: Iguchi Yuka as Kaga *Track 2: Cape Kaga Kai **加賀岬改 (Kaga Misaki Kai) **Seiyuu: Iguchi Yuka as Kaga *Track 3: instrumental version of track 1 *Track 4: instrumental version of track 2 KanColle Vocal Collection Volume 4 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- 艦娘想歌【肆】 (Kantai Collection -KanColle- Kanmusu Omoiuta Yon) *Artists: Tanibe Yumi *Publisher: Kadokawa Games *Track 1: Fleet Girl Ondo **艦娘音頭 (Kanmusu Ondo) **Seiyuu: Tanibe Yumi as Shiratsuyu, Shigure, Murasame, and Yuudachi *Track 2: Fleet Girl Ondo Kai **艦娘音頭改 (Kanmusu Ondo Kai) **Seiyuu: Tanibe Yumi as Yura *Track 3: instrumental version of track 1 *Track 4: instrumental version of track 2 KanColle Vocal Collection Volume 5 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- 艦娘想歌【伍】 KanColle Vocal Collection Vol.5 月夜海 【秋刀魚祭り四人衆】盤 (Kantai Collection -KanColle- Kanmusu Omoiuta Go Tsukiyomi) *Artists: Fujita Saki, Yamada Yuki, Tanibe Yumi & Uchida Shuu *Publisher: Kadokawa Games *Track 1: Tsukiyomi **月夜海 (Tsukiyomi) 秋刀魚祭り四人衆 **Seiyuu: Fujita Saki, Yamada Yuki, Tanibe Yumi & Uchida Shuu *Track 2: instrumental version of track 1 *Track 3: Tsukiyomi 「Suzutsuki」 mode **月夜海 (Tsukiyomi) 「涼月」 (「Suzutsuki」) mode 駆逐艦 涼月 (Kuchikukan Suzutsuki) **Seiyuu: Fujita Saki as Suzutsuki *Track 4: Tsukiyomi 「Yahagi」 mode **月夜海 (Tsukiyomi) 「矢矧」 (「Yahagi」) mode 軽巡洋艦 矢矧 (Keijunyoukan Yahagi) **Seiyuu: Yamada Yuki as Yahagi *Track 5: Tsukiyomi 「Murasame」 mode **月夜海 (Tsukiyomi) 「村雨」 (「Murasame」) mode 駆逐艦 村雨 (Kuchikukan Murasame) **Seiyuu: Tanibe Yumi as Murasame *Track 6: Tsukiyomi 戦艦「Warspite」 mode **月夜海 (Tsukiyomi) Warspite mode 戦艦 (Senkan) Warspite **Seiyuu: Uchida Shuu as Warspite Original Sound Tracks * Contains tracks from the Game Music List & Event Music List KanColle Original Sound Track -Akatsuki- 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- KanColle Original Sound Track 暁 (Kantai Collection -KanColle- Original Sound Track Akatsuki) * Composers: Usami Hiroshi (1,2,3,4,5,11), Kaori Ohkoshi (7,8,9,10,12,13,14,15,16), Okamiya Michio (6) * Publisher: Kadokawa Games * Released: ** Original version: August 3, 2014 ** Remaster version: June 27, 2018 * Available from: ** Original version: Amazon.co.jp ** Remaster version: Amazon.co.jp * Tracklist KanColle Original Sound Track II -Kaze- 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- KanColle Original Sound Track vol.II 風 (Kantai Collection -KanColle- Original Sound Track vol.II Kaze) * Composers: Kaori Ohkoshi * Publisher: Kadokawa Games * Released: ** Original version: 31st July 2015 ** Remaster version: June 27, 2018 * Available from: ** Original version: Amazon.co.jp ** Remaster version: Amazon.co.jp * Tracklist KanColle Original Sound Track III -Kumo- 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- KanColle Original Sound Track vol.III 雲 (Kantai Collection -KanColle- Original Sound Track vol.III Kumo) * Composers: Kaori Ohkoshi * Publisher: Kadokawa Games * Released: ** Original version: 29 March 2016 ** Remaster version: June 27, 2018 * Available from: ** Original version: Amazon.co.jp ** Remaster version: Amazon.co.jp * Tracklist KanColle Original Sound Track IV -Ame- 艦隊これくしょん -艦これ- KanColle Original Sound Track vol.IV 雨 (Kantai Collection -KanColle- Original Sound Track vol.IV Ame) * Composers: Kaori Ohkoshi * Publisher: Kadokawa Architecture * Released: ** Comiket C94: 10th August 2018 ** Regular distribution channels: 13th August 2018 * Available at: ** HMV Online ** TSUTAYA Online * Tracklist Other Sound Tracks War Outbreak Collection Pack 開戦これくしょんパック (Kaisen Collection Pack) * Composers: Usami Hiroshi (1,2,4), Okamiya Michio (3) * Publisher: * Release: ** Purchasable on: Tracklist: 1 海原越えて 　(オリジナル音源) 2 砲雷撃戦、始め！　(オリジナル音源) 3 夜戦！ (オリジナル音源) 4 艦隊決戦　(オリジナル音源)　※イベント戦闘曲 5 砲雷撃戦、始め！ ～究極重金属音版～（「市野ルギア with 赤魂」アレンジ曲） 6 頂上決戦　～艦隊これくしょんver～（「市野ルギア with 赤魂」オリジナル曲) KanColle New Year's Sound CD 「艦これ」お年玉サウンドCD (KanColle Otoshidama Sound CD) * Composers: Ohkoshi Kaori * Publisher: * Release: January 1, 2015 ** Purchasable on: * Bundled with the KanColle Journal compilation 01 Combined Fleet, sortie! 02 The Return of Musashi 03 Hiryuu's Counterattack 04 Moon of the Fall Sky (Akizuki's Sky) 05 Assault! Aircraft Carrier Task Force * A few are machine translated Not Released * Out of date Game Music List * Those not in OST -Akatsuki- Event Music List * Those not in OST -Akatsuki- Anime Audio '' Color of the Sea'' '' Fubuki'' '' “艦娘乃歌” Vol.1'' '' OST -Sound of Warship- Volume 1'' Movie Audio '' Kikan'' Movie soundtrack Character Songs Category:Merchandise Category:Music